Glickatip: The story of Abuse
by MistoFan10
Summary: Glickatip is a young teenage, her and her mother Grizzabella have moved in with a clan, with the leader being a violent cat named Brandy. How will Glickatip survive?
1. Blood drips like Love

Glickatip

(Glick)

This is dedicated to SummerRose12..

She won meh Halloween Contest….

Soooo this iz meh story 4 her. ( I based it like Glikatip waz fourteen… or fifteen)

Broadwaykhaos ur r up next! :D

I padded through the alley with pure caution. Not only was I not allowed to be outside the theater at this time, but I was seeing a forbidden tom.. His name was Stone. A dark gray tom, he was muscular, his eyes were dark and blue.

"Go on Glick, you have to get back before you get in trouble. I'll be here tomorrow, just like always." He whispered. He placed one of his paws on my right cheek. He leant down and gently gave me a quick kiss. I smiled up at him. I knew he should be the one… should. Something inside told me that he wasn't telling me everything about him.

"Love you Stone." I purred.

"You too Glicky." He quietly called as I padded swiftly down the alley.

Glicky.. That was the nickname he gave me whenever we felt like we were more than a couple.

The only reason I knew Stone was because of my talent. Fighting. I can be gentle. Very gentle, but when I'm in a battle, I'm quick, strong, merciless, and swift minded. That was the only reason my mother Grizzabella and me got into the Clan.

The leader of the Clan is named Brandy, his dark fur has a red tint to it. Like he's bathed in blood. He smells like blood too. He's nice, but only because I'm worthy to him, he's only nice to Grizzabella because she is a good singer.

I came to the entrance. There was Bone, his white face sticking out like a sore thumb in the darkness. Next to him stood his brother Phantom, his unusually pale white fur seeming see through mocking any cat to challenge him. I looked around. Crap! I thought. No trucks! Usually there was truck of some sort that would drive around the side of the building by my room, where I would slip in the window. But not tonight.

I sighed. So I quickly ran behind every object I could. I finally I hopped in my window. Everything's going to be fine! I told myself. All day I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, that something bad was going to happen. The door to my room opened, my mother walked in.

"Dear, Brandy wishes to see you dear." Grizzabella acted happy, but I knew she wasn't.

"Of course mother. Would you like me to bring you some coffee? You looked chilled to the bone!" I asked. Grizzabella just shook her head.

"I'll be fine honey." I nodded and briskly headed down the hall. What was Brandy going to have me do? Plan an invasion? Practice my fighting skills?

Soon, almost too soon I was at his door. It was like I didn't have control of my actions anymore. I knocked on the door without me wanting to. Next thing I knew I was standing in front of his desk.

"Ahhh, Glickatip. Glad you could make it."

_Oh no._ I thought. Brandy NEVER used anyone's name unless he was angry, or about to kill them. I breathed in deeply, trying to calm down. But it just made me more hysterical. The air.. It smelt of blood! The horrible stench filled my lungs. I did all I could to keep from coughing, or puking for that matter. But where was Rose? His mate? She was always there with him, steering him in the right direction. Rose and I had bonded a pretty close friendship during the time I've been here. She knew all of my secrets.

"Brandy?"

"Yes?" He answered, his voice, cold, dark, and not helping.

"Where is your mate? Rose?" I dared to ask. I got ready, just in case I had to defend myself.

"Rose?"

"Yes sir, Rose."

"Oh! Yes, well, you see, she didn't want to answerer my question. So… I sent her into a wonderful sleep." Brandy lifted one of his paws, his claws were stained red, but the red on his claws were more fresh. I stared in horror. He had killed her! His own mate!

Even after he had licked the last of the blood from his claws, they still had a red tint to them, just like his fur.

"Maybe you can answer my question." Brandy looked my straight in the eye. I froze in fear.

"Y-yes sir, if I can sir." I quickly answered.

"Where. Is. Stone?"

My whole body seemed to turn into ice. What would Brandy want with Stone?"You know. Don't you?" He said, his voice like ice.

"N-No sir." I whispered.

Brandy roared.

"YOUR LIEING!" He yelled.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"NO! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled back. Brandy got up and lashed out his claws. He caught my arm, I hissed, I went into Battle mode, and leapt on top of him. Scratching him, until my paws were aching. I leapt out the open window behind his desk and ran to find Stone. I had to warn him before Brandy got there!

I slipped into the alley where we usually met. I could hear Stone talking.

"Yes sir." He said quickly.

_What is he talking about?_ I wondered.

"If you don't brink Glickatip here by tomorrow at 2 p.m. I. Will. Kill. You." A ginger cat scowled at Stone.

"Yes Macavity."

_Macavity! That little traitor!_

Macavity was the one who Grizzabella I hide from! And Stone was using me so he could just turn me in!

After Macavity had left the alley, I stood behind Stone. He turned around and saw me.

"Glicky! How are you! I was thinking, maybe we could go for a walk, tomorrow around 1:30?" I hissed, slapped his face and pushed him to the ground. Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU WORK FOR MACAVITY!" I howled.

"I'm sorry! Just let me go!" He begged._ Your not sorry you bastard._ I thought.

I looked away.

"I'm sorry too." I chocked out before bursting into tears and running down the alley. But I ran straight into Brandy.

"Before you do anything! Stone, he's down that alley, he works for Macavity. Go ahead." I cried. Brandy's eyes widened.

"He worked for the boss?" He whispered to himself.

"You too!" I screetched._ Jesus was every cat working for Macavity!_

Brandy was already down the alley, there was a scream, but it was cut short. I hadn't noticed, but Brandy was gone.

I ran down the alley. Stone lay on the ground, his throat shredded, there was no way he was even the least bit alive! I crouched down by his body.

"Why?" I asked to myself.

I cried over his body, my sobs were almost inaudible. I stayed there, I was there, I felt the last bit of warmth leave his body, forever.

I kissed his forehead as a tear slid of my face and onto his face.

"Goodbye." I whisper. Then out of the corner of my eye, a tiny bit of color. I turned around to see Lily growing. It's my favorite flower. I gently picked it, and laid it on his chest, his hands cradling it.

"You okay?" I jumped, my fangs bared. But it was only Phantom.

"Y-yeah." I replied

"I'm sorry, but Brandy wants to see you Glick." He told me. I nodded and got up silently. I passed Phantom without a second glance.

"Hey! Glick! You need an escort home?" He called. I just shook my head.

"I'll be fine." I muttered.

I stared at the door to Brandy's office. It seemed much bigger now then it did yesterday. I knocked on the door. One. Two. Three.

"Ah. Glickatip. Come on in." Brandy called. I pushed open the door gently. I braced myself. Brandy was highly known for his violence when he was angry.

"So.. Glick, tell me. Were you in love with Stone?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

I nodded.

"I was, that was until I found out that he was bloodthirsty traitor, and working for Macavity!" I hissed.

"HE WAS NO TRAITOR! HE DESERVED TO DIE!" Brandy hissed. I burst into tears.

"He didn't deserve to die. He was just lost, and confused, you took away all of his choices, and led him down the wrong path." I whispered, almost to myself.

"I'm sorry, what was that. It sounded like you were disagreeing with me." Brandy growled.

I raised my head. Suddenly, I wasn't afraid of him. I could take him on!

"You heard me right Brandy. It's your fault that Stone is dead! It's your fault that anybody is in this mess! It's your fault!" I hissed in his face.

He lashed out his bloodstained claws, one of them catching my right eye. Pain seared through me like a knife. I yowled in pain. That was it. It was time I taught Brandy a lesson. Even though I couldn't see out of my right eye, and that I was in extreme pain. I lashed out too. Catching his ears, and arms. We fought. I dodged, and he kept taking all of my hits, it was if he wanted to die.

I was aiming for his throat. But then I stopped. _How could I kill this cat? _I thought. He gave Grizzabella and I shelter when we needed it most. I stared with my good eye into Brandy's eyes.

"Go on then! Kill me! I don't care! I welcome death, better to die, then sitting here leading you worthless bunch of kind cowards!" He spat. I drew in my claws, smashed the window with my fist and jumped out. I didn't care how high up we were, in fact, I was only about 8ft from the ground. When I landed, I got up, and started walking.

_Goodbye mother, goodbye Stone, goodbye Phantom. I'll miss you, I just don't belong here, I was born to be a loner, I just don't cope well being in a group of cats. _I thought. I sighed. Looking up into the night sky, I started to think.

_Where can I go?_

Uncle Growltiger and Aunt Griddlebone's place! Of course! Why didn't I think of it before!

The harbor was about 5 miles from here, but I didn't care, I started to walk. I looked up into the Night Sky, the stars looked like they were dancing. Then a shimmer of light, and stone's face appeared. His voice sounded in my ear.

_I wasn't your prince charming, black and white is what your looking for. But no matter what tom you mate with, I will always love you._

A tear formed in my eye. I was scarred. I was beat up. Brokenhearted, and abandoned. But I would keep going. The stars shimmered, and Stone's face was gone. But I kept walking. I would keep his memory alive in my heart.

The street lights turned off for the night, and I headed down the road, to wherever fate would take me.

A/N: I write stories according to my emotions. So, guess my emotion? Sad.. Kinda. Depressed. Not really. But this story is perfect to write out all of my emotions on. It's like and I quote from RumTumTugress

"Splashing your emotions like paint, onto a wall."

Review and favorite please!


	2. Lost in thought, and snow

OMG! I AM SOOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP!

I just had a lot of stuff going on. (No comment RumTumTugress)RTTS: *Cough* *Cough* Laziness!

Me: Yes, even I get lazy, everybody gets lazy…

Anyway! Here's chapter two! Chapter Two

The Harbor.

Glickatip- A combination of calico and tabby. She has a silver coat with black and blue(otherwise light grey) stripes over her body. She is small in size, but an extremely skilled fighter

Walking down the road in complete darkness. Great way to feel safe huh? Not. The only light source I could see with my good eye, were the moon and stars, who at the moment were my only friends. _I wonder if Stone still loves me?_ I thought. But I could never know. No, I couldn't. Because Brandy had killed him! Anger welled up inside me. Brandy killed him! He tore up his throat until it was beyond recognition!_ Damn Brandy! I hope Macavity kills him! And I hope it's long and painful!_ I hissed in my mind. It was no use though. Macavity would never kill his most trusted and skilled worker.

"Ay Lassi!" A Scottish tom called from an alleyway. I turned towards him.

"Me?" I asked. He nodded.

"You lassie! What ya doing out in this 'ere cold weather huh?" He asked. I could barely understand him.

"I'm heading to the Harbor. Sir." I answered, not sure If I should trust this cat or not.

"Why ya goin to the harbor?"

"To find my Uncle Growltiger and my Aunt Griddlebone." The tom motioned me to follow him.

So I did. He led me down an alley and under a Dumpster, there was a huge hole, where you could hide. Pillows and torn Bean Bags were strewn all over the floor. A broken Cabinet, with one door missing stood in the corner.

"Sit down Las. Let me get a good look at ya." I plopped down on a purple bean bag. I hadn't noticed until now, that my whole body was aching!

"Oh my goodness! Who did this to ya?" The tom pointed to my right eye.

"Brandy, the leader of my old home. I attacked him for killing Stone, and then he ripped open my eye." I explained. The Tom studied my face for a second.

"Wait 'ere." He said, then he sprinted over to the broken Cabinet. He pulled out a bottle, and walked back over to me.

"This won't 'urt at all little lassie. I've learned a thing or two, my wife being Jennyanydots, the Jellicle Tribe's healer and all. Oh! By the way. Me name's Skimbleshanks! But you can call my Skimble for short!" He purred.

He dabbed the liquid on my right eye, but I couldn't feel anything.

"My name's Glickatip. But most people just call me Glick." I explained. Skimbleshanks looked at his watch.

"Well, I have a couple minutes until the Midnight Train departs, why don't you tell me your story."

"Well, my father is some respected fat tom called Old Deuteronomy. And my mother, she's called Grizzabella. My Aunt Griddlebone, and Uncle Growltiger, sent me a letter when I was young, they said if I was ever in any type of trouble, to come to the Harbor, they'll gladly except me with open arms. Brandy was the leader of my old home. He's very abusive, and works for Macavity! But he never told anybody, so when I found out that Stone, and him were working for Macavity, he tried to kill me, but I escaped. I was about to kill him, but, I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

Skimbleshanks studied my face again. "Grizzabella and Old Deuteronomy huh? Well, lassie, why go to the Harbor! Your brother's Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger will be waitin for ya! The Jellicle tribe, this alley, if you take a right, and head down until you see a Junkyard, that's where you'll find a home! Well, I gotta run! Being the Railway cat and all! Take of yourself lassie! I'll put a good word in with Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, and Old Deuteronomy for ya!" And with that he was gone, he jumped out of the hole and headed down the left alley.

_Skimbleshanks, Jennyanydots, Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger? Why do all those names sound so familiar?_ I wondered. I pushed it out of my mind. I started to make my way down the street. When a sparkling silver parachute came and landed by my feet.

"From: Aunt Griddlebone.

Hope it works for you."

It was an eye patch.

"Sweet!" I purred. I slipped it on. How did Aunt Griddlebone know I needed one?

I continued to walk, it was starting to get even colder, until I saw a snowflakes start falling.

"Oh great." I mumbled. That was just what I needed. Snow. I sighed, and kept on walking. The snow on the ground got higher and higher, and the flakes got thicker and thicker, the wind picked up until the snow was blowing sideway's, hitting me square in the side of the head.

"God damn it!" I hissed under breath. I felt so terrible I thought I might as well die. I could barely feel my legs, my head hurt from the frickin snow, and with every breath I took my lungs got yet another fresh coat of deadly cold ice on them. Finally I just couldn't walk anymore, but I needed to make it to the harbor.

"Wait a minute!" I gasped. The Harbor was only 5 miles when I left Skimbleshanks! I've walked more than 5 miles! I looked around, through the thick snow, I could see buildings, rows and rows of buildings! House after House, apartment and apartment! I was lost. The Harbor was nowhere to be found.

"Crap." I chocked out. I knew I had to keep going, to find shelter, or just until this Blizzard cleared out. I kept walking, then black started to blur my vision. I collapsed, I couldn't feel anything. Was I dying? Would Skimbleshanks remember me? Would I ever wake up? But it was too late, the coldness took it's grip on me, Blackness filled my world,

And

I

Was

G

O

N

E.

Clever ending huh? Yah, snow storm where I live, soo what the heck!


	3. New love

**Chapter Three**

**New love**

**HotSpur-alley kitten, that wants to be the next tugger :P looks- black with red spots and gold streaks.(Rum Tug Tugger and Bombalurina's Son)**

**This Chapter is dedicated to BroadwayKhaos!I put your character in here!:D Enjoy!**

**Alonzo ran through the alleyway's, HotSpur leading him.**

"**SHE'S JUST UP HERE!" He yelled over the wind and snow.**

"**OKAY! JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!" Alonzo yelled back. Hotspure just nodded, and kept running. They took a turn into the street. **_**There!**_** Alonzo thought, he could see the female Hotspur was talking about. She was just a lump of snow.**

**As they approached Alonzo's heart sank, the she cat was completely covered in snow, she was freezing. Alonzo gently picked her up. She had an eye patch. He gently lifted it up. Her eye! It was scared, pink flesh, it was infected. Alonzo started to bristle in anger. How can cats be so heartless!**

"**Alonzo! We have to get back! The storm is getting worse!" Hotspur yelled over the wind. Alonzo nodded and quickly began to run back to camp, if anybody could help this dying She cat, Jennnyanydots would.**

**Glickatip's POV**

**I feel again! Warmth, maybe this was all a dream! I thought. I'll wake up, Grizzabella will be sleeping still, my eye will be okay. And life will continue as normal!**

**Normal. **

**Just the life I had hated. I wish I had died.**

**I slowly opened my eyes, prepared to see the disappointment that I wasn't dead. But I was wrong! I had to hold in a gasp. What I saw a tom. A black and white splotched tom. His frame of his face looked just like Stone. His eyes were green, but not just any green, they were a bright green. Like lightning bright! It was almost like Stone had reincarnated. I closed my eyes again. Drifting into sleep and hoping this wasn't a dream, that I wasn't dead, and that maybe I would be able to get to know this tom a little better.**

**Alonzo's POV**

**I held the She-cat in my arms. I looked down at her, she looked so peaceful. She was beautiful, even more beautiful than Cassandra. I kept on running, the entrance flew past me in a flash, and I ran straight to Jennyanydot's den.**

"**JENNY!" I yelled. No answer.**

"**JENNY COME QUICK!" I yelled again. The tabby stumbled out.**

"**Do you have to yell so loud Alonzo deary? Now what is it?" She asked.**

"**Hotspur found a She cat out on the street. She's dying, or she could freezing." I explained.**

**Jennyanydots told me to put her on the table, I did so. Jennnyandots returned and started looking over the she cat. **

"**What's the eye patch doing here?" She asked. She lifted it up and put it on the coffee table behind her.**

"**OH GOODNESS ME!" She gasped. The scar. Jennyanydots nodded and ran into the back room. She returned with some medicines I didn't know.**

"**I'm 'ome honey!" Skimbleshanks laughed as he came inside.**

"**Glickatip?" He gasped as he laid eyes on the she cat.**

**Glickatip huh? So that was her name. Odd. But I guess it wasn't as odd as the names we have here.**

"**You know this young female Skimble?" Jennyanydots asked as she put a blanket over Glickatip.**

**Skimbleshanks nodded. "Ay, I do. I invited her to walk with me, her eye, and everything, she told me her whole history. Then she left." Skimbleshanks explained.**

**Jennyanydots nodded. "I'll be right back dearie's, Alonzo dear! Would you like some tea?" Jenny asked.**

**I nodded.**

"**Yes please."**

**Glickatip's POV**

**I opened my eyes, I was warm, but the tom was gone, and It was dark. I could hear somebody talking in the backroom. I slowly slid out from the blankets and walked towards the door.**

"**Skimble, you should talk to Munkustrap tomorrow and ask if this here 'Glickatip' will join the Jellicles." A female suggested.**

**Skimbleshanks! I was overjoyed, I knew I could trust Skimbleshanks. I snuck into the room. Just as Skimbleshanks noticed me, so did his wife.**

"**Dearie! Your awake! Glad to see that you're okay!" She smiled.**

"**Ummmm, may I ask where I am." I was confused. The female nodded.**

"**I'm Jennyanydots-"**

"**Wife of Skimbleshanks! It's all coming back now! Skimble told me about all of you!" I quickly explained everything that had happened that had happened in the past 5, days. Or was it 6?**

***In sponge bob narrator's voice* The Next Day.**

**I slipped out of Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks den early the next morning. I wanted to talk to Munkustrap myself if he was up. But when I looked outside nobody was there. **_**I might as well look around.**_** I thought.**

**I walked near the entrance and heard giggling in one of the dens.**

"**Oh good grief." I sighed. I kept on walking. As far away as possible from THAT den.**

" '**ello! What you doin 'ere? I ain't 'evar seen you before." I jumped and turned around. I bared my teeth, preparing for a fight.**

"**Woah! Woah! I ain't gonna 'urt ya!" A black, white, and orange Tabby Tom stood there, his paws up to show he was fine.**

"**Sorry. Bad history, with cats." I muttered. The Tom just laughed. **

"**The name's Mungojerrie. Part of a notorious duo! With me mate(for all FanFic readers out there. I THINK MUNGO AND RUMPEL ARE MATES NO COMMENT!) Rumpelteazer!"**

**Mungojerrie? What in hell kind of a name was that?**

_**What in the hell kind of a name is Glickatip?**_** I jumped. Who thought that? It sure wasn't me.**

_**It was me, my name's Coricopat.**_

_**And mine name is Tantomile.**_

"Alright! Stop scarin the poor 'ittle queen 'ere Cori and Tanto! Come on out!" Mungojerrie sighed.

Two tabby's, who looked exactly alike stepped out from a crate buried in Junk.

"Did you two plant those thoughts in my mind?" I asked.

"Yes" Coricopat said.

"We did" Tantomile finished.

"They always's finish each other's sentences. So yeah, be prepared." Mungojerrie whispered in my ear.

Then Mungojerrie straightened up.

"You didn't! NOT ME CHOCOLATES!" He yowled, then he was gone.

I just stared. "What the hell was that?" I whispered. Tantomile smiled.

"I told him, or, planted a thought in his mind that I ate all of his special," "Cadbury Chocolates that he stole." Coricopat finished.

"Do you EVER finish a sentence on your own?" I asked.

"When we are alone or-"

"when we are asleep in our dreams." Tantomile finished this time.

"Your looking for someone." Coricopat stated.

"Munkustrap." Tantomile smiled.

"Right this way." Coricopat gently grabbed my arm. I backed away. I wasn't used to all this voo doo stuff.

"We know you've had a rough history." "Just follow us."

"Munkustrap will have to let you join when he hears your story."

Meanwhile!

ALONZO.

I sat by the Tire. While HotSpure complained to his dad.

"But dad! I want to do dancing like you!" He whined.

"That's not dancing, it's sexual attactment." Bomablurina whispered to herself.

"Its what?"

"Nothing! Your just not old enough son! Believe me! Once you turn into a tom! I'll teach you everything your not so old daddy knows!" Rum Tum Tugger puffed out his chest.

"I can do that!" Hotspur puffed out his chest, he drew in his breath and held it, his little mini mane looking wimpy.

"Alright son, lets go, you wanted to go hunting with me remember?" Tugger purred. Hotspur nodded and followed his dad out into the alley ways.

Alonzo chuckled and looked around the Junkyard.

Then he saw her.

CLIFF HANGER!

Ahh, not really.

REVIEW!I lovez reviews!


End file.
